<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Its's A Deal? by dream_atale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629357">Its's A Deal?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_atale/pseuds/dream_atale'>dream_atale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_atale/pseuds/dream_atale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malaysia may have been a bit desperate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Its's A Deal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written some time ago...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aiyah! Malaysia, choose my package! It's the fastest and the cheapest, aru! We can even extend the project beyond this!" </p><p>"Malaysia, railway tracks and bullet trains originated from me! Choose mine! It's both cheap and high-quality!" </p><p>"Malaysia-san. I promise you that our package is of high quality and is the very best Asia has to offer. Please choose mine."</p><p>Malaysia backed away as the three East Asian nations crowded towards him, all speaking at the same time. China had even reached out to grab his arm!</p><p>"I... uh..." </p><p>Unable to give them an answer and desperate to get away, he rushed to Singapore, who was chatting with Brunei. </p><p>Pulling Singapore to stand in front of him, he quickly said, "Here. I had an agreement with Singapore to decide together so y'all would have to convince her first!" </p><p>Before anyone knew what was happening, Malaysia had already escaped from the meeting room. </p><p>Slowly, the three nations turned to look at Singapore, who was still in a state of shock. Suddenly, all three started speaking at once and before Singapore knew it, she was backed against a wall with the three nations being way too close. South Korea was pressing in on her left and tugging on her arm while Japan on her right was acting way out of normal and was similarly pulling on her arm. China, on the other hand, had braced both his hands on her shoulders and still seemed to be trying to get closer.</p><p>Damn Malaysia! </p><p>"Brunei!" Singapore called desperately while trying to push the three away, only to see him smirk before walking out of the room. </p><p>Oh, they are both SO going to get it...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspiration:<br/>http://mothership.sg/2017/01/malaysia-plays-the-singapore-card-in-the-face-of-chinese-charm-offensive-over-the-kl-spore-high-speed-rail/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>